Ambassador Kathrine Lemieux (aka Candy or Kelly )
Kathrine is a smart, yet stubborn young 21 year old girl. It is said that she gets it from her brother, Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England. The girl follows her brother closely in his affairs with the EITC, and knows almost everything he does. She however spends the rest of her time, avoiding any other EITC that her brother doesn't work with directly. She has an ironic distaste for the EITC that is reflected in many of her actions. The Beginning Kathrine started off in the Caribbean, after she found out she had a long lost brother. She didn't particularly like her life at home, and she wondered if he had a better life. Over a complicated fight that is much to difficult to explain, she ran away from her home on Padres Del Fuego. Leaving behind her mother who was abandoned by her father was the hardest thing she ever did. She appeared in Tortuga after sneaking aboard a rum trader's ship. When she got off, she realized she'd have to start completely from scratch. She'd heard that the island was sparsely populated with pirates, so she hoped their muggy stench would mask her new life in the crime capital of the Caribbean. After a few months, she had a job working the widely popular King's Arm as a waitress by day, and the nighttime entertainer after the sun went down. She wasn't exactly "happy" with some of the "things" she did for money. But her new cottage with a peaceful style, and a safe environment didn't lie to her. So eventually, her "Sweet Shows" earned her the well known name of Candy. She also commonly shopped the main town for everything she needed. She eventually had to find other ways of getting her needs because some of the "things" from her past came back and tried for a round two. This sent her in to the state where she hid in her house for several days until she was nearly starved, then she would dash for food as quickly, and stealthy as possible. She was now a celebrity on Tortuga, and couldn't get away from her crowds. The Start of Something Strange Working the most crime infested bar of them all, Candy took accustom to common robberies that were all thwarted by either innocent bystanders, or the local Republic. But she was caught off guard when she saw that the EITC has begun slowly appearing more, and more in the bar. Sure a soldier would drift in every now, and then and have a rum, and talk his soul down, but this was uncomfortable. One day she was approached walking home by an EITC Guard, and it was the last thing she remembered. She woke up strapped to a chair in an underground cave. She was stripped of her weapons, money, and clothes. She was approached by three tall men, all appearing to be EITC. The middle one waved his hand back, and the other two left. After a long silence the man finally asked "Do you know who I am?" Naturally in her new found sassy nature, Candy replied "No." The man chuckled, and asked another deep question "Do you know why you are here?". Candy, really wanting to get redressed decided to say "No" because she was still asking that question to herself. "My name is Ryan Lemieux, and I am your brother. I have tracked you down, and brought you here to be probed, and searched for anything that could be dangerous". Candy Jumped at this news, but before she could say anything she was cut off by Ryan once more. "It seems you are clear. I will be in touch, as my men and I are in the Tortugan Islands for the next two weeks. I can not tell you what this place is, nor can I tell you where it is, but just know that you will wake up in two hours back where we found you". With that, Candy heard someone behind her, and suddenly she was out again. She awoke fully clothed, in her bed. Her weapons were at the foot of her bed, and her money was in bags on the dining room table. As she got up, she saw a note on the ground for her. It dictated that she was invited to work for her brother by reporting Spanish, and Hostile presence on the island. A Taken Offer Candy works indirectly for her brother. Proclaiming herself a partial EITC Ambassador, she watches over the Tortugan beach. She is always on the lookout for fights, and unrest to report. Although the EITC doesn't control Tortuga, she reports these things to her brother who indefinitely sends men to settle these small uprisings, and keep the peace. Aside form being her brother's little spy eye, she also still leads her regular life in the King's Arm, and spends her free time spying outside. She intends to keep this life for a while, and that means keeping in the quiets........ for now. Capture One day, the usual men appeared in the King's Arm. They were dispatches of Ryan, and they were in disguise as always. The four men approached the counter, and gave the sign that told Candy who they were. Candy lead them into the back storage room, and laid out her report on an old table. The men were surprised to find that this girl had gathered tangible evidence to dominate the local Tortugan Militia. Paintings, of a fire, plus accounts written by eyewitnesses were everywhere. The lead soldier studied the paintings while the rest of the men stood guard with concealed knives. Suddenly, a crowd of Militia burst into the Bar, and held the Bartender Johnny McVane at gunpoint. The guards reported this to the soldier inspecting the report, and the four men charged outside tearing off their disguises to reveal their uniforms. The EITC men were vastly outnumbered by a 12 to 4 margin. As expected, a firefight broke out, and the first three men to drop were the three EITC guards. Their officer managed to gun down 5 Militia Men, but was eventually shot in the head by the militia assassin. Candy came out of the room and threw a knife, and stuck the assassin right through. She also killed three more men with help from armed citizens, but was eventually captured, and dragged away by the remaining men, and was thrown aboard a ship. As the ship sailed out of the harbor, word got to Ryan's nearby interceptors, but not the warships. The two interceptor ships were not enough, and they were outmaneuvered by the bandit ship. Ryan rowed ashore with his men to investigate the scene. When he entered the King's Arm, he found dead the four scouts he had sent, along with Militia men, and a few unlucky civilians. He did not however, find his sister, which made him begin to worry. He had spent half his EITC career trying to find and protect her, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste over common bandits. He eventually put the bar on lock down, and left men to guard it, and patrols to search the island for the Militia HQ. He was determined to find her. Life of a Rogue Captured aboard a Militia ship, Candy woke in the brig to the sound of keys jangling. She put her head up to find a guard opening the door to her prison cell. She was escorted to the main deck, and presented to the Ship's Captain, Charles-William King. Candy was surprised to find the captain a descendant of the British Crown. He was an outlawed duke that sought more riches than he was presented with, so he left England, and moved to the Caribbean to pursue the life of a rogue...... and a rich man. He was no doubt in Candy's mind, the Militia Leader. After introductions, the Captain released Candy from her binds and threw a new wardrobe to her, as she had noticed her regular one was once again stripped. Candy was presented with a room below deck as she changed into her new clothes, which she disliked. She would have much rather remained in linen, than take to starch, and cotton garbage. After a few weeks aboard, she began to learn her place, and if she talked out she was treated with violent, and sometimes very inappropriate punishments. She learned the ways of the sword from Captain King, and used her skills to help the Militia "borrow" some weapons from the EITC to be used for their own purposes. Every time she was forced aboard a ship, she cursed herself for not hiding in the storage room on that fateful day. The Trap After no word from his sister for months, Ryan decided to set a master trap to catch the ship she was kidnapped by. He pondered the subject for many days, and weeks. Finally he began arranging fleet movements of both French, and EITC. He knew by record, and study that the Militia stopped by Tortuga every third Sunday to evacuate more men from it's ports which houses their secret hideout. First, after determining the location of the hideout, Ryan lead a small group of Assassins, and personally executed over 20 Militia men, and took 9 prisoners. He then left the Assassins at the outpost, to await the sea based arrival. He returned to the docks, and began to set up coded defense trade ways that ships could use to clear the harbor of enemy ships, and contain them if so needed. After placing four interceptors around the Tortugan Bay, and stationing two fully armed, and occupied warships outside around the far side of the rocks, Ryan had his own men move in on their support frigates from the eastern sea. The Trap was set, now they waited. The Escape Artist After hearing from Captain King that they would be landing in Tortuga in 2 hours, and staying only for 20 minutes to evacuate the last of the Milita, Candy began her scheming. Little to her knowledge, her brother had set up a trap for the Militia to spring, Candy planned, practised, and trained for moment that would decide her fate. She went back to her cabin 5 minutes away from port, and changed into her old clothes that she had found hidden in a crate in the brig. As the ship dropped anchor, and the boats began rowing, Candy delayed her arrival on deck until she heard the furious captain screaming for her. When she got above deck, the captain saw her, and calmed himself, but it was short lived as he began questioning why she had changed into her old waitress clothes, and where she had found them. She was purposely stalling King, so that the men would be far ahead of him. Meanwhile, under the reports of scouts, Ryan began to move his interceptors in one by one to the harbor. With the captain distracted, Ryan was also able to move in one warship, the HMS Sollace. The Militia men arrived soon after, at their disguised outpost, only to be ambushed, and killed off completely by EITC Assassins that Ryan had posted. Back topside, Ryan had moved his last warship into the harbor, and now began to forward the support frigates towards attack position on the Militia ship. Candy, still bickering with the captain, realized suddenly that the EITC had posed ships in a familiar attack pattern to her. She finally stopped the arguing by taking out a concealed knife, and throwing at the captain...... missing him by inches. With the captain off guard, Candy ran to the edge of the ship, and jumped off into the water below, as she saw that an interceptor was waiting to retrieve her. After being fished out of the water, Candy identified herself, and word was sent to Ryan on land, as the ship began to row ashore with guards, and Candy wrapped in towels. When candy was safely ashore, Ryan equipped her with a sword, and the two stood together and fought back against waves of fleeing Militia men from the outpost followed by Assassins. Ryan, and Candy killed more men then they could count, but when it was all over and the captain had realized the predicament, he had begun to attempt to flee the harbor, with a small crew on board. Now aboard the HMS Sollace, Ryan gave the Open fire order, and the Sollace and all other ships opened fire on the Bandit ship sinking it almost instantly. When it was all over, Candy was escorted back to the King's Arm to resume her life. A Painful Memory A few days after the crucible, things had returned to normal, and Candy had returned to work. She was then visited that day by Ryan himself. He spoke not a word, but simply walked in, placed a bag on the table, then left. Candy untied the bag and pulled out a Medallion. At first she didn't recognize it, but after a minute she realized it belonged to the late Charles-William King. She gripped the jewellery presented to her, and put it in a storage box in the back of the King's Arm. She considers it her lucky charm, and will always have it guarding the King's Arm so that something like that adventure would never come upon the bar again. Today Today, Candy has gone into hiding. She has returned with an aleius because the survivors from King's crew are still out there searching for her. She goes simply by Kelly now. Nobody knows why. She has joined up with Ryan who is now the Chancellor of Trade in England. She retains her position as Ambassador. However she seems to have deserted the British Black Guard. For reasons unknown, she has dropped her spot in the 407th (now disbanded) and has gone into hiding even from Ryan. He has once again placed a bounty on her head to be found but he wants her alive.... savvy ye scoundrels? Category:POTCO Characters Category:EITC Category:Pirates Category:POTCO